elemental_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Robin Swift
Welcome to Granite City! OOC Information Timezone: '''USA Central time '''Activity (1-10): 8 IC Information '' '' Character Name (First and Last): '''Robin Swift '''Age (12-22): '''14 years '''Element Choices (Look at the Element list we have): #Fire #Air #Earth Family: '''Devin Swift(brother)(wounded), Marian Swift(mother: dead), unkown father '''Personality: '''Hot temper, noble spirit, strong heart, impulsive at times, stubborn, confident '''History: Robin was a child when her mother was taken from her by a band of Dark Elemental heroes. Her and Devin have been close ever since then. After her mother was taken, Devin took her to a cave just outside Granite City until she was old enough to handle things. A little while after that, Robin discovers she has powers. One day, about a year ago, Robin was climbing the moutain to go to her favorite viewing point. She reached the top of the ridge, a sudden gust of wind came up and Robin almost fell of the cliff. While she hung there, she saw a magnificent flaming bird fly by and what seemed like sliced her open with it's flaming wing. Robin was so overcome by a sudden rush of heat and power that she passed out. Luckily, the bird brought her to an oasis a little farther away from her cave. When Robin came to, she was laying in a bed and someone was talking to her. She tried to look up at the person, but her head instantly started throbbing. Robin's vision was very blurry and her hearing was fuzzy. A few days later, Robin was able to get out of bed and walk around. Her vision was enhanced she noticed and her hearing was better than before. Robin tried to exit the monastary, but was blocked when a vision came to her mind. A vision of her power and of terror. The vision was so powerful, it knocked Robin to the ground. The person came to her and helped her up. When she looked at the person's face, she felt like she knew him. The man's face was similar to that of Devin. Same black hair and royal blue eyes. He was tall, like her and Devin, and spoke with the same powerful voice. Robin pushed him away and ran to the garden. There she sat, holding her head in her hands, thinking about what happened to her. The man came behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Robin looked at him with curiousity. The man said his name was Samir (meaning wind). Robin asked him about her power and he answered that she needed to get inside the city as soon as possible. Robin asked why and he replied that her power needed to be controled and used or else it would take over her. Robin was shocked by this and agreed to apply the next year. Robin left the monastary with no way of knowing how much uncontrolable fire was inside of her. Weeks later, Devin returned and told they need to leave the cave and find somewhere else to stay. Robin told him what happened and that she was going to apply to the city. Devin disagreed and they started to argue. Robin felt a growing anger inside of her as she remembered her mother and how she was taken. Her anger consumed her and Robin's vision went black. When she awoke from her 'trance' Devin was lying on the ground. She tried to help and found that he had seven broken ribs, a broken leg, shattered femur and a bleeding wound to the head. Robin wondered who did this and Devin woke up. She asked him what happened and he said that she attacked him. Robin stared at him with tears in her eyes and denied it. Devin moved away from her. She tried to tell him that she would never attack him, but he didn't listen. Devin screamed at her to stay away from him and he half ran, half stumbled out of the cave. Robin was devastated with losing her brother and she screamed to the sky. Her power sent out a blast that, if she had been in the city, would have leveled it back to the ground. Robin decided that she needed to get into the city as soon as possible like Samir said. A year later, Robin applied to get in the city and is afraid of her power hurting someone else. She wishes Devin was here and doesn't want anything to do with her. However, Robin knows she can't just wish it away and she accepted the fact that she needs to learn to control her power. Other Information Signature: ''Sometimes by losing a battle, you find a new way to win the war - Robin to her comrads'' Level: 2 ---- We'll get back with you shortly! ~Administrator Team